I need Help
by blackandblueangel
Summary: This is me being bad at titles, again! Anyways: Emily and Hotch can profile everybody, except each other. Hotch/Emily, JJ/Will, Morgan/Garcia
1. Chapter 1

_**After I posted Taking Care of Daddy, I thought about doing a Hotch/Prentiss romance fic that went with it. After some encouragement by a reviewer that went by fanficlover, I'm definitely doing it. I'm warning you, I've never really written a romance type story with two characters that weren't together in the show. For all you Will haters….He's in the story and with JJ because I like him. Don't like, don't read. I really don't care. Until I can think of a better name (any suggestions), Getting together will be the title.**_

_**Summary: **_Emily and Hotch can profile everybody, except each other._** **_

_**Disclaimer: I hate these…..use your imagination….**_

He couldn't get her off his mind. She seemed perfect in everyway possible: she was beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and, most of all, Jack seemed to like her. There was one problem: He was her boss! He couldn't begin a relationship with his subordinate. Strauss would have his and her badges. He was getting pretty ahead of himself. He didn't know if she even liked him, yet. How would he find out? Damn, he was acting like a teenager, instead of a grown federal agent and father. He was planning on sending Emily flowers as a thank you, anyways. Did Emily like flower? Only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>Emily couldn't get her mind off Hotch. Three days ago she was inside his house, nursing him back to health and keeping an eye on his son. Emily found her herself attracted to her boss since the day she joined the BAU. Unfortunately, she had to keep reminding herself that he was off limits. One: he was married at the time. Two: he's her boss! She never imagined herself like one of those women she hated. The women that obsess over men they can't have. Well, in past three days, she's become one of them. She needed help.<p>

Emily was eating a piece of leftover pizza she had from she didn't even know when, probably last week, when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and found a brunette young man dressed in a delivery uniform holding a bouquet of lilies standing in front of her. "Emily Prentiss?" the man asked.

"Yes." She answered.

He held the flowers out to her. "For you." He said. Emily took them, but before she could say anything, the man walked away. She closed the door and set the lilies on the counter and noticed a little white card with them. _Emily, Thanks for Saturday. Hotch._ Oh man, she really needed help!

She picked up her phone to call Hotch_. "Hotchner."_ He answered.

"Hey, Hotch, it's Emily. I got the flowers. Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." She told him.

"Just my way of saying thank you."

"I would have settled for no paperwork." She joked.

"_That wouldn't be fair to the team."_ He said.

"Would it kill you to have a sense of humor, sometimes?" she laughed.

"Probably."

"So, how did you know I like lilies, anyway."

"_Lucky guess. Jack has been bugging me about you coming over to see him, again."_ He told her.

"He has?" She knew the little boy liked her, but she didn't think she made that much of an impression on him.

"He has." Hotch confirmed. "How about this weekend if JJ doesn't corner us with a case?"

Emily hesitated. "I'll see you then." She answered, before hanging up. _Emily Prentiss, you are such a masochist. _She really, really need help. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

* * *

><p>She ended up at an apartment building across town. The apartment she was looking for was on the first floor. Looking at her watch, she realized she probably should have called first. It was eight o'clock at night and her friend was probably putting her son to bed. She knocked on the door and almost immediately heard a man's voice on the other side. Will opened the door. "Hi, Emily." He greeted.<p>

"Hi, I know I should have called, but is JJ here?" she asked.

Will smiled and let her in. "She's puttin' Henry to bed. I'll go get her." He could tell this was personal. If it had been BAU related, Emily would have just called.

A few minutes later, JJ walked into the living room. Unlike Emily, JJ changed out of her work clothes. She's got a two year old running around, who spills things easily. A formal suit was not something to wear around her place. "Hey, Em, you okay?" she asked.

"I think I fell in love with our boss." Emily blurted out.

JJ couldn't help the knowing smile that crossed her face. She could have told her friend that years ago. "Let's go grab Garcia." She said.

* * *

><p>The women went to their favorite bar. All three settled for beer, instead of the hard stuff. They didn't want to go to work tomorrow hungover. They sat at a booth, Emily facing JJ and Garcia. "So, Chickie, when did you finally really your feelings for our fearless leader and what do you plan on doing about it?" Garcia asked. The colorful tech was not known for beating around the bush.<p>

"You knew?" Emily asked, nervously.

JJ chuckled. "You don't exactly have to be a profiler to notice, Em." She informed her.

Garcia smiled and rolled her eyes. "When are you going to learn that there is nothing your technical goddess doesn't know?"

Emily chuckled. "Right." She said.

"So, what finally made these feelings known?" Garcia asked.

Emily groaned. "I spent the night on his couch, Saturday."

"Wait, what?" JJ questioned.

Emily told them about Hotch getting sick and Jack being there alone with him. "Wow, I didn't know the Bossman could get sick." She joked.

"So, not the point, Garcia." She groaned before taking a big gulp of her beer.

"He likes you, too." JJ told her.

"He does?" she asked.

"Duh!" Garcia said.

Emily frowned. "What she means, Emily, is, you don't need to be a profiler to see Hotch's feelings, either." JJ explained.

"How?" Emily asked.

Garcia groaned. "Come on, Emily. Are you that oblivious? Where's the profiler in you? Were the flowers not a dead give away?"

"I don't know." Emily said.

"Em, his feelings have been evident since Cyrus and the compound." JJ said.

Emily sighed. That had not been a fun case for her and Reid. "Really?"

"You didn't see Hotch those three days, especially after they heard you being beat up. He was not Hotch. When you were hit by the truck on the Shater case, all the color drained from his face. Believe us, he feels the same." JJ explained.

"Not to mention, Jack loves you, so you're already perfect for him." Garcia added.

"So, does everyone know?" Emily asked, a little afraid of the answer.

JJ shrugged. "No one's mentioned anything to me." She assured her.

Garcia giggled. "Morgan and Rossi know, but Reid is as oblivious as you have been."

"Great!" Emily said as she took another gulp of her beer, finishing it. "I'm going to get another drink." She got up and left her friends laughing.

She returned a few minutes later. "So, what do you plan on doing about this?" Garcia asked, as Emily sat down.

"What can I do, he's our boss." She reminded her.

"That does pose a small problem." JJ agreed, sipping her drink.

"Details. Sometimes, you gotta break the rules." Garcia insisted.

JJ laughed. "You would know something about that, Garcia. Your clothes, alone, break the rules." She said.

Garcia smirked. "See."

"But, I do see Garcia's point. Some rules are meant to be broken. As long as you remain professional.." JJ started.

"And don't get knock up." Garcia added.

"Right, as long as you keep those things in mind, who's going to know?"

Emily sighed. "So you guys are telling me to go for it?" she asked.

"Hell, yeah!" Garcia yelled, excitedly.

JJ nodded. "I'm telling you to stop thinking for once and do what your heart tells you." She said.

Emily stared at the table. "Maybe you guys are right."

"Maybe?" Garcia teased.

"You going to tell him?" JJ asked.

"Maybe." Emily answered.

"Come on, Emily!" Garcia groaned.

"Maybe this weekend." She said. _If I have the guts._

"Oh, you're seeing him this weekend?" Garcia asked. "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I'm telling you now." Emily frowned. "Jack wants me to come over, so I'm going." She finished. It's a good thing it was Jack who wanted her. If Hotch asked he to come over, she probably make up some lame excuse not to go. Emily gulped down the rest of her beer and stood up. "I am out of here. Thank you, Girls, and I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she headed out.

**_What do you think? Next chapter is gonna be a Hotch/Jack/Emily chapter. First, I gotta story to updated and another to write. Cya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No internet+no Fanfics for two weeks=TORTURE! Guess what…The library is down the road from my job has fanfiction blocked due to the "sexual content"! pathetic. Anyways, I was stunned with how many reviews I got. I think that's the most I've gotten on one chapter. Thanks you all, I'm amazed. I'm not exactly sure where this one is going. But I do know that some (or most) or you are gonna hate me by the end of the story. Haha. Anyways, This chapter goes out to Greengirl, since she came up with the new name. I'm pretending that Cars came out this year b/c I don't watch much TV and don't know what's coming out.**_

_**Once again, you want a disclaimer; press the nice lil prev button. But I will say that Cici's pizza isn't mine.**_

Jack was a very excited little boy today. He was going to send the day with Emily. Sure, his dad would be there, too, but he was more excited to see Emily. The five-year-old had his day all planned out. First, they'd go to the park, then they'd go pizza, then they'd see a movie, then they'd come home and he'd show Emily all of his trucks. He planed for Emily to stay until bedtime. Hotch found himself amused and nervous with his son's plan.

He was about to spend the day with Emily. There was a big difference between spending time with her on the job and spending time with her off the job. Atleast on the job, he could act professional. Now, he was in new territory. Maybe if he focused more on Jack, he wouldn't have to worry about Emily. He could not date his agent.

He was in the kitchen, putting a few of Jack's juice boxes in and a few snacks in a cooler. That should hold him over until they went for pizza.

* * *

><p>It was one o'clock and Emily was leaving her apartment with butterflies in her stomach. She was spending the night with Hotch and Jack. She didn't feel nearly as nervous when she went on last Saturday. Well, then again, last Saturday she wasn't debating on whether to make her feelings known to him or not. <em>Well, if I chicken out, focus on Jack. <em>She didn't know whether to bring anything or not, so she grabbed three cokes from her fridge. She didn't know whether Hotch allowed Jack to drink soda or not, but that's all she had.

* * *

><p>Jack heard a knock at the door and raced for the door. Hotch raced after him. "Jack, ask who it is, first!" he called after him.<p>

Jack stoped in front of the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Emily." He heard the person on the other side say.

"Emly!" he yelled, excitedly and opened the door. "Hi, Emly! Daddy, Emly's here, let's go to the park, now!"

Hotch grabbed the cooler and joined them. "Hi, Emily." He greeted.

Emily smiled. "Hi." She greeted. _He's got a handsome smile. And now I'm acting like a teenager again. _

As they got out of the car when they got to the park, Jack grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her towards the swings. "Push me, Emly!"

"How do you ask, Jack?" Hotch reminded.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" he asked.

Emily giggled. "Sure, Jack."

Jack started jumping up and down. "Yay!" Then he got on the swing. Emily gently pushed him. "Higher, higher!"

Emily pushed him a little harder. She was worried about pushing him too high, she didn't want him to fall. "He won't fall, will he?" she asked.

Hotch nodded. "No, he won't fall. He usually goes much higher." Suddenly, Jack jumped off the swing and landed directly on his feet. "That, however, he knows he's not supposed to do." He muttered as he walked over to Jack. "Jack, didn't both Aunt Jess and I tell you not to do that?"

The boy nodded. "Yes." He answered.

"And why are you not supposed to jump from the swing?" Hotch asked.

"Cause I can get hurt." Jack answered.

"Do it again and we're going home." Hotch scolded.

Jack nodded, then grabbed Emily's hand again and led her to the monkey bars. "Watch me!"

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"No, I can do it myself." He answered, independently, as he climbed up onto the bars. He climbed three bars, then fell and Emily caught him. "Awe man, I did it last time." He said.

Emily smiled. "It's okay, Buddy, let's work on it." She said, helping him back up.

Hotch watch from a bench as Emily and Jack played on the monkey bars. It was an adorable sight. Jack kept falling, but Emily never kept her arms far away, so she caught him everytime. Jack was a determined little boy, so he wasn't leaving those monkey bars until he accomplished his goal. After about ten minutes of falling, Jack finally made it across the monkey bars. He hopped off and jumped into Emily's arms. After she put him down, they pair headed over to Hotch. They were both thirsty. Jack raced to his dad. "Daddy, did you see that?" he asked, happily.

Hotch nodded. "I saw, Buddy, great job." He said, handing Jack grape juice.

Jack turned to Emily. "Emly, want juice?" he asked.

"Sure." She answered.

"Apple, orge, or grape?"

"Orange, please." Jack handed her an orange juice. "Thank you, Jack."

They spent another hour at the park. Jack made sure to drag Emily to every part. Now, they were at Cici's Pizza, Jack's favorite restaurant. Instead of his dad helping him get food, Jack wanted Emily to help him. Jack sat in between Emily and his dad at their table. They spent their time there talking about school and shows Jack liked. They weren't prepared for what the little boy brought up next. "Are you going to kiss my daddy?" he asked.

Emily was speechless. "Uh, what?" she asked.

"You like each other." He said. They knew that wasn't a question. Why did kids have to be so perceptive?

"And when did you become an expert on this subject?" Hotch asked.

"Emly treats me like mommy did and Emly makes you smile like mommy did." He answered.

Emily was still speechless. "Jack, Emily is just a friend." Hotch told him. Jack shrugged and seemed to accept the answer.

By the time they got back to Hotch's house, Jack had declared that Cars was his new favorite movie and he fell asleep in the car. Hotch carried him up to bed, while Emily waited for him in the living room. Hotch walked back in. "Sorry about the whole kissing question." He said.

Emily giggled. "Don't worry about it, Hotch, he's a cute kid."

"Yes, he is. Not afraid to say what's on his mind, just like his mother." He said.

Emily nodded. "Well, I'm going to get going." She said.

Hotch sighed, he didn't want her to leave. "Drive carefully." He instructed.

Emily turned to leave. She opened the door, but couldn't bring herself to leave. "What the hell." She whispered, before closing the door, turning around and walking to him. Before he could say anything, Emily grabbed the back of his head, pulled it down to her, and covered his lips with hers. It only lasted a second, but it left Hotch speechless. Emily, nervously, kept eye contact as she waited for Hotch to say something. "Well, you know how to get your point across." He said after a minute.

"I kept going over in my head what I wanted to say to you in my head, but I couldn't say it so…" He cut off her ramble with a kiss. This time, it wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was hot and steamy. Hotch explored every inch of Emily's mouth until the annoying ringing of his cell phone caused them to pull apart. "Who are we killing?" she asked.

Hotch looked down at his cell phone. "JJ has bad timing." He said. "What's up, JJ?" he answered the phone.

"_We have a case."_

"Where?"

"_Seattle, three dead men in two weeks."_

"Alright, call Garcia, Morgan, and Reid. I'll call Prentiss and Rossi." He said.

"_You mean, Emily's not there anymore?" _JJ giggled.

Hotch sighed. "See you in an hour, JJ." He hung up. "Anyone other than JJ know you're here?" he asked.

"I tell JJ and Garcia everything." Emily answered.

Hotch nodded. Of course she did.

_**Kinda short, but it'll do. Not where I wanted to go, but I still have some learning to do in the romance department. Haha. I'm outta here. Those of you reading Girl from Nowhere, it'll be up by the end of the day!**_


End file.
